Team Rocket
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: I dont own pokemon. But I do own, Vul, Zili, Ky, and Ana and the pokemon FU. It is rated PG bc of the pokemons name


"Vul, can I tell you something?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Vul answered she stopped writing her most likely, lemon story. I started to tell her what I wanted to say but Vul's boyfriend Brock interrupted me.  
  
"What's up guys?" Brock said. Brock, Tracey, and Zili walked up to Vul and me.  
  
Oh by the way, my name is Ana Bowin. I'm 16 years old and I live in Miami, Florida. I have blue eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. Vul and Zili are my two best friends. We just moved to Florida from Pallet Town. Zili and Vul got and apartment together and I have my own one floor above theirs. There was only one thing that bothered them, their boyfriends followed them.  
  
Pallet Town was known for its pokemon. All of us have one or more pokemon. Vul, has a Rapadash and a Vulpix (both fire pokemon). Zili has a Warturtle (a water pokemon), and I have a Ponyta named Princess of Fire.  
  
"Hi Zili!" I said.  
  
"Hey Ana. Sup?" Brock said to me. I ignored him and told Vul to meet me at the rocks at 4:00 and then walked away. I went back to my apartment and sat down on my bed and started to read. Just then the phone rang...  
  
"Hello, Ana speaking." I answered into the phone.  
  
"Hey Baby!!"  
  
"Oh my God! How did you get this number Kyle??" I asked. Kyle was my boyfriend from Pallet Town.  
  
"I got it from the boss. I got some good news!" Kyle said. I had a bad feeling about what he was about to say. "I'm moving down to Miami, the boss wants us to work together again.  
  
I had better explain about what he meant about 'work together again'. When I lived in Pallet town I was part of an organization called, Team Rocket. Team Rocket is known for stealing rare pokemon for a man named Geovoni. Kyle and I use to be partners for capturing pokemon.  
  
"Hunny are you there??" Kyle asked bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Yeah just having a flash back. So when are you going to get here?" I asked.  
  
"In about a week or so."  
  
"That's great well I got to get going. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3:45. I had to hurry to get to the Rocks on time. I threw on my bathing suite and wrap around skirt and ran out the door.  
  
"Hi you guys! Sorry I'm a little late I got stuck on the phone.  
  
" Hi Ana, what did you want to tell us?" Zili asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to say that I was moving back ot Pallet Town. BUT I have changed my mind." I paused then continued, "Also, Kyle is coming to live here, we are going to be partners again."  
  
"Oh well we have to go now!" Vul said then they turned and ran off.  
  
I thought to my self. "I knew that was going to happen... Oh well." Then I headed back to the house. When I got there the phone started to ring. "Hello Ana speaking."  
  
"Ana, it's Geovoni. I need a rare pokemon by tomorrow morning."  
  
"OK, Bye." I turned around and started to walk to the closet to look for my Team Rocket gear before Kyle got there. After I found it I went to take a shower and get changed into my uniform. A half-hour later I was out of the shower and drying my hair. I looked up in the bathroom mirror and Kyle was standing in the doorway. "KYLE!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" I screamed and he just stood there. "Kyle if you don't leave this room right now I'm going to kill you just like I killed Steven, Jesse, and James!"  
  
"Ana, relax and think about what you are saying. Any way you wouldn't have the heart to kill me." Kyle said with a smile.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry. Any way Geovoni called me earlier and said that he needs a rare pokemon by tomorrow morning." I answered as I started to get changed.  
  
After I was in my Uniform we left the apartment and went into the woods to look for a pokemon. "Do you have any poke balls?" I asked Kyle.  
  
"Yea of course."  
  
"Good then get your lazy butt in the woods and catch a rare pokemon!"  
  
"Yes Ana." Kyle said as he started into the woods. About a hour later Kyle returned from the woods with a poke ball in hand. I ran to Kyle and looked at the poke ball and asked, "What type is it? Will the boss like it?? What is it??"  
  
Kyle started to laugh, "It's a fire type, yes I think he will like it, and I think that it is an FU but I didn't bring my poke-dex with me." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I pulled out my poke-dex and it said, "An FU, a fire type, the FU is known for finding and burning spedos."  
  
"That's real cute Kyle... Real cute." I started to laugh "come on let's get this to the boss before he cooks our butts for failing him." So we jumped on Princess' back and ran over to Geovoni's place. When we got there Geovoni took the poke ball and opened it. The FU flew out and around the room then threw a fire flame at Geovoni's pants and they caught on fire.  
  
Geovoni ran into the bathroom and put the fire out of his pants. When he came back out he said, "Good work you too, you get a raise." Then he handed us each a paycheck for 100 million. He gave us back the FU, and told us that we were to go on vacation for a while and he'd call us when he needed us.  
  
As Kyle and I walked out of his house, I started to say something but Kyle interrupted me. "I'm staying here in Miami." I got so excited that I kissed him. He looked suprised and looked like he was going to say something but then changed his mind.  
  
"Come on Kyle let's go back to my place then we can go to the beach." As I said this we got on Princess' back and she took off toward home. When we got back home we put on our bathing suites and headed down to the beach.  
  
"Hi everybody!" I yelled when I saw them on the beach. I took Kyle's hand and we ran over to them. "Everyone this is Kyle." "Hi Ana, Hi Kyle." Said Brock.  
  
" Hi Kyle I'm Tracey, this is Brock Zili and Vul."  
  
"Zili I have something for you..." I took out the poke ball that held the FU and handed it to her. "... It's an FU, it likes to burn things."  
  
Zili let out the FU and it started to chase Brock. Everyone started to laugh and Zili said, "thanks Ana."  
  
I whispered to Vul, "Tell Brock not to wear spedos anymore." She started to laugh even harder. By the time Zili had caught the FU again we were all laughing so hard it hurt. We all had to go home so we said good bye and returned home for the night.  
  
When Kyle and I got back to my house he said to me, "I'm so happy that we are together again." Then he took my hand and asked me to marry him. I was so happy that I had to call Vul and Zili. It turned out that Brock and Tracey had the same idea. So at the beginning of next summer all three of us are having weddings.  
  
THE END 


End file.
